Pups Save a Wild Ride
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring Alex and Everest | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = April 21, 2017 May 13, 2017 September 8, 2017 November 27, 2017 December 17, 2017 | writer = James Backshall and Jeff Sweeney | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Pups Save Jake's Cake" | next = "Mission PAW: Royally Spooked"}} "Pups Save a Wild Ride" is the second segment of the 6th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. The PAW Patrol must come to the rescue when Alex and Daring Danny X snowboard toward Risky ridge. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Everest *Alex *Danny *Jake *Jake's snowboarding resort *Risky ridge The episode starts with Alex chasing his snowboarding badge with some practices from Jake, but failed when Alex can’t stop his board correctly. When Jake tries to cheer Alex, Danny comes with his snowboarding trick. Amazed with his skill, Alex asks Jake if he sees the trick, but unfortunately, Jake’s face has been covered by snow. At Jake’s house, Ryder with the pups are staying and doing some Pup Pup Boogie. Everest looks happy to see Rocky and Skye watching, but then Rocky asks Everest to play. Without knowing how to play the game and the speed rate, Everest is unsure to play the game, but Skye asks her to do what she does. At the end, Everest can’t follow Skye and slips, making her and Marshall to crash. Feeling disappointed, Marshall tries to cheer her up. The pups find a box, containing some bracelets after Chase opens the box. Ryder finds the paper inside, and reads it. The bracelets are called ‘I Do, You Do Bracelets’. When two pups are using it, the bracelets’ effect will let one pup to copy what the other pup’s doing. After Ryder tells how to use them, Skye and Everest try to wear them on. The bracelets worked well. Everest copies what Skye is doing. Realizing this, they try the game once again. This time, Everest can keep up with Skye. After some time, Everest asks Skye to stop the game, just to wear off the bracelets’, so they can practice normally. Alex tries to use the bracelets’, but Rocky makes a joke with it saying that Alex is going to learn Pup Pup Boogie as well. Skye interrupts Rocky to ask him to turn on the game. Alex is left wondering about the bracelets’ effect. At the other place, Danny is practicing his snowboarding, but gets interrupted by Alex that makes him crashed into the snow. Alex wants him to teach how to snowboard. Danny says that it will take time, but Alex denies it by showing the bracelets and explaining the effect. They got themselves wearing the bracelets. And once again, the bracelets works. Alex can copy Danny so he can snowboard well. When Alex thinks that the basic moves are good enough, Danny takes it to the next level. But the problem starts when Danny crashes through a tree covered with snow, making him to rub his goggles. Because of the bracelets, Alex copies Danny’s moves, which is not needed. Jake noticed this and tries to call them to avoid the Risky Ridge, but failed. Finally, Jake calls Ryder. After getting the info, Ryder calls the pups to go into the PAW Patroller. Marshall made a spin, and continued until he crashes into the pups. After making a joke, the pups are lined up. Picking up Skye, Rocky, and Everest, they are ready. Arriving at Jake’s spot, Ryder has a look to see Alex and Danny. Skye drops down her claw to connect Rocky. Meanwhile, Everest is going to catch Alex. Meanwhile, Rocky has informed both Alex and Danny to stop. Rocky tries to catch Danny, but failed. After that, Everest catches Alex. Knowing that Alex is wearing the bracelets on, Everest informs this to Ryder and Jake, and surprised to know that Danny is wearing the other set. Ryder asks Rocky to put the bracelets on Danny off, and succeeded. This, also made Alex’s bracelets to come off, stopping him from copying Danny. Panicked, Alex is out of control, but managed to stop. Back to Danny, Skye comes with her claw to connect Rocky and Danny. Both Danny and Alex are saved. At the bottom, Alex says that he needs no bracelets at all and he will learn snowboarding by himself to get the snowboard badge, replied by Everest in terms of the Pup Pup Boogie. Hearing the Pup Pup Boogie name, Danny is left confused. Later on, Everest, Danny, and Alex are practicing Pup Pup Boogie, and Danny is amazed with the game. They tried to do the tail spin, but Danny overdoes it, making him to crash into the snow pile. Everyone shares a good laugh to end the episode. *Use her copter to catch up to Danny. *Ride in Skye's harness and grab Danny with his claw. *While Rocky and Skye rescue Danny, use her snowboard to stop Alex. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): The Great Snow Rescue.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''The Great Snow Rescue'' PAW Patrol Snow Patrol DVD.jpg|link=The Great Snow Rescue|''Snow Patrol'' PAW Patrol Roll to the Rescue DVD.jpg|link=Roll to the Rescue|''Roll to the Rescue'' PAW Patrol Arctic Holiday DVD.jpg|link=Arctic Holiday|''Arctic Holiday'' PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (United States) PAW Patrol Best in Snow! Collection DVD Australia.jpg|link=Best in Snow! Collection|''Best in Snow! Collection'' (Australasia, Latin America, and Western Europe) PAW Patrol The Birthday Cake & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Birthday Cake|''The Birthday Cake'' PAW Patrol La Pat' Patrouille Tempête de neige DVD.jpg|link=Tempête de neige|''Tempête de neige'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Pups Save a Wild Ride's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:2017 Episodes Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Everest is a respoder (S4) Category:Rocky is a first responder (S4) Category:Danny needs rescuing Category:Alex needs rescuing Category:Everest is on the title card Category:Alex is on the title card Category:Written by James Backshall (S4) Category:Written by Jeff Sweeney (S4) Category:Jake calls the PAW Patrol Category:No backup responders Category:Snow Episodes